


A Bit Thirsty

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Just a stolen moment between the ladies.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, Dani is all B_Radley's creation. Borrowed for my illicit writing fun.

It was a simple action. She had sat up on the edge of the bed, reached for the glass, and brought it to her lips.

Dani could not stop watching the way the gray lips pressed to the glass, or the way that red throat was exposed in a long line by the tipping of her head.

She licked her own lips and moved to press along her beloved's back, the central lek nestling between her breasts, down along her stomach. Shaak might have needed a drink, but Dani wanted to slake her thirst.

Fortunately, her Jedi was very cooperative.


End file.
